Playing Hard To Get Isn't Going To Get Anyone Anywhere
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Who says that romance had to be logical? Even within the very least expected people capable of such an emotion, there will always be an illogical excuse for them to click. However, their normality might be the strangest sight to a third party's eye. If they cared about useless questions then they wouldn't have earned their respective titles. Kamui x Okita. Shounen-ai


Probably one of the longest one shot I have ever written. I sort of got carried away after somewhere and this came out. xD I'm sorry if I had made either characters OOC but I had to admit that I was having quite a struggle there. OTL

**I do not own Gintama or any of the shows mentioned**

* * *

_"Aniki!" Kagura cried as she held her brother in her arms._

_"After everything happened, you're still calling me aniki? Heh… you're such a silly little sister…"_

_"Haven't you realized it already, idiot?" Gintoki asked in an isn't-this-obvious tone. "The greedy pig is probably going to call you that even if you steal her sukonbu. So don't die and keep on protecting her! If you're her aniki then act like one!"_

_"Who is a greedy pig, you stupid!" _

After the last hostile encounter with Kagura's older brother, Kamui, Gintoki was finally able to turn his ways ninety degrees at least. Truth to be told, it was no easy task and could be counted as one of the most difficult feats he had faced to change the mind of a natural blood lust psychopath (At least, it was what some people had called him). If Gintoki didn't know for a fact that Kamui wasn't born like this, he might have doubts on changing this man. But whether he knew or not, he couldn't refuse a request from one of his closest friend about her precious family member. Gintoki knew how important a family member is, crazy or not.

From what he had gathered, the reason for Kamui's change was Housen (For anyone who doesn't remember him, he was that perverted old man back in Yoshikawa) who had shaped his mind when he took him as his student. Despite the influence, he was mostly Kamui's lingering brotherly feelings for Kagura that turned the tables over. Another part was due to Takasugi's betrayal that weakened the Yato boy and made Gintoki save him before the last blow could be delivered.

Although it was impossible to get rid of the thirst for a challenge flowing within his blood, the outcome was considered the best already.

For anyone other than Gintoki, at least.

When the battle had ended, which resulted in a major bloodbath, Kamui was brought to Yorozuya upon Kagura's request again to keep him safe. Okay, Gintoki could imagine the number of people who would start going after his head because he was damn well one of them!

"Oi! Stop eating too much, you two! Kagura is bad enough and now we have two black holes?! What am I taking care of? Lu*fy and his brother?! At this rate, I wouldn't have enough money to buy a lollipop!" Gintoki shouted.

That didn't stop Kamui and Kagura from eating from the rice cooker.

Shinpachi sighed and set down the glass of water (he was planning to start surviving on it for breakfast), "Give it up, Gin-san. Those two are deaf when they're eating."

"This is wrong! Since when do we have a fourth member in Yorozuya, huh?! We're supposed to keep up the good ol' three in a team instead! Na**to, Bl**ch and O** P*ece are going to laugh down at us when they see this!"

"Stop mentioning other shows! Besides, Bl**ch doesn't practice that tradition! And it isn't even a tradition at all!" Shinpachi argued back.

"I bet you that it does. Kur***ki-san, In**e Or**ime and Ku**iki Ru*ia are in a team, aren't they?"

"That's called a love triangle and it's not even official!"

Finally, the two siblings finally stopped eating much to Gintoki's and Shinpachi's relief but it turned out to be short-lived.

"Seconds!" Kamui and Kagura said cheerfully in unison.

"No more seconds! Anyway, those aren't counted as seconds anymore, more like tens or twenties! At this rate, we wouldn't even be able to make it for lunch," Shinpachi shouted.

Gintoki muttered something under his breath which wasn't about how good the weather is. "If you guys want to eat so badly, why don't you just swindle someone for it? Money, food, anything that will feed both of your bottomless pits and keep ours!"

"But Mami said that it's bad, didn't she?" Kagura asked Kamui who nodded in return.

"I can list so many things that you guys did that are a lot worse," Shinpachi said with his right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Gintoki took his place behind the desk and decided to make himself comfortable for the day. He didn't have enough energy to deal with this now. Ever since the siblings had made themselves comfortable in this place, it was starting to wear Gintoki down. Did Abuto dump Kamui in his hands because he was facing the same dilemma before? When he finally gets his hands on that old man, he was going to fling Kamui into his arms whether he liked it or not.

Initially, Gintoki gave in to Kagura because he thought that it would be a good chance for them to bond too but he didn't foresee something like this. Yes, they did bond and they bonded really well during mealtimes. Even Otose had took pity on him and didn't ask for rent as much as she did! Gintoki would rather have his old life back.

"So, no seconds?" Kamui asked.

"No more seconds!" Shinpachi yelled.

-x-

"Kamui, aren't you going to go out and have some fun? Make some friends and play around in the park?" Gintoki asked.

The person in question was lounging on the sofa like how he does every single day. "I'm not very good with the sunlight and even if I do have my umbrella, it's still bothersome," Kamui replied while munching on a sukonbu.

"It's unhealthy for a teenager to be sticking his ass around the house the whole day," Gintoki pointed out, folded his arms and started to speak in a professional tone. "Listen to Gin-san, go out and make some friends. Act like a teenager and go wild but not too wild because you're not legal yet. We have house rules to abide here." At least, he had to be like this when he had to live with THREE underaged kids (anyone below twenty-one is considered underaged to him).

"Wild? You mean I can kill someone?"

"Oi, don't say that so excitedly. I thought we've been through this. No killing unless they hurt your sister or they're stealing my sweets."

"Don't kill anyone over petty reasons like that!" Shinpachi chipped in angrily.

"Oi, oi, oi! What do you mean petty? Sweets aren't meant to be messed around with!"

"That doesn't mean someone should go die just because they took your sweets! How old are you now?! You're supposed to be the adult here!"

"Our useless, bald Papi said that adults who eats sweets are the dirtiest and most unreliable beings in the world. And it's even worse when they have naturally permed hair," Kamui said.

"What has Umibozu been teaching their stupid kids?!" Gintoki snapped.

Shinpachi stared at Gintoki with an unamused gaze. "I can't even find myself denying his statement."

Back to the topic at hand, Gintoki had to wonder what kind of friends Kamui would make. His personality wasn't exactly normal (neither was Kagura's or himself) but you don't see people being that enthusiastic about killing. There was someone, a name, nagging at the back of his mind that he could relate to Kamui. For some reason, this feeling only appeared when he met two particular people (Kamui being one of them). Someone who wasn't normal, a little on the psychotic side and enjoyed these sort of things…

Okita Sougo!

But on second thought, putting those two together would be like having Otae and Kagura in a room. That was dangerous.

"Aniki, I'm going to bring Sadaharu to the park. Let's go together," Kagura demanded.

Kamui looked up lazily and waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah. Have a nice trip, dear little imotou." Let's say that Kamui's first impression of Sadaharu wasn't very good; the dog did try to bite his head off too after all.

"Just go along, Kamui. It wouldn't hurt for a day," Gintoki persuaded. How anti-social can this guy be with an innocent smile on his face? Again, Okita Sougo appeared in his mind. "Gin-san need to work in peace so off you guys go." Lies but he was honest about needing peace.

Enough peace to have his pudding without either siblings taking it away from him again.

"I'm still not going," Kamui replied with a smile.

"Let's go!" Kagura cheered, pretended not to hear Kamui and hauled her brother with their umbrellas out of the house.

Of course, Kamui tried to return back to Yorozuya but Kagura wouldn't have it that way. No matter how much he wanted to go back, he couldn't kill or fight his little sister over it especially after he was changed by Gintoki. But it did took a lot of persuasion for him to finally give into his sister's demands to go to the park. Maybe, he could slip away when she wasn't noticing.

He wasn't used to the day as it was always dark in space. Kamui had to admit that it was fun being with Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi which was why he had decided to stay despite not being accustomed to living on Earth. If it was a few years back, he'd killed anyone who suggested for him to live his life in here. Gintoki just gave the feeling that he could drop his heartless side around him. Although it was never his intention to do that to anyone, it didn't feel bad after he had tried to become a little more… civil and soon, he became more accustomed to it around the three people he was living with.

"We're here," Kagura announced and shut her umbrella. "Hey, I see someone I know," she said and pulled Kamui along while Sadaharu followed.

Towards the bench whereby a young man with light brown hair was sitting at.

Okita Sougo.

"That voice," Okita mumbled without looking at the approaching siblings. "China, huh."

"What are you doing here?" Kagura demanded.

"What else would people do in a park?" Okita asked calmly and glanced at them from the corner of his eyes. "Although I'm not dating like you guys are."

A vein popped on Kagura's head. "Oi! Don't speak rubbish! This is my aniki, Kamui. And aniki, this is the Super Sadist," Kagura introduced while pointing at Okita in irritation.

"Oi, if you're going to introduce someone, at least use their name," Okita commented and stared at the both of them. "Kamui. I didn't know that China has a brother. Whatever. My name is Okita," he simply added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kamui replied cheerfully but it could hide many meanings.

When both of their eyes met, Kagura could've sworn that the atmosphere had grown darker.

"You seems familiar," Okita remarked.

"What a coincidence. I feel the same way too."

And Kagura three.

"Ah, Sadaharu!" Kagura shouted when Sadaharu began to run towards a tree. "Gin-chan said that you can't poop there! It's going to smell bad the whole day if you do it in the park. Come on, I'll bring you to another area." With that, Kagura pulled Sadaharu somewhere else in the park in haste.

…

"How do you find people in pain?" Kamui asked this time.

"Happy? Nice? I like it, I guess. But I would like it better if they were begging for their lives while pissing in their pants," Okita answered without hesitation.

"Hmm, personally, I would prefer it if there were blood to go along with it."

"Blood stinks and it takes a lot of time to get it out of clothes," Okita said as though he was very experienced with it. "I still enjoy looking down at someone's begging face while he was about to die." Hijitaka's face, in Okita's mind at least.

Kamui chuckled and smiled dangerously. "Yes, the expression frozen on their faces even after they're dead."

"Yes, I'd like to take a picture of it and use it as his funeral photo," Okita said while grinning sadistically.

And soon, the both of them found a common topic between them.

They talked for a few hours before Kagura came back for her brother. Apparently, she had forgotten about him when she was looking for a place for Sadaharu to poop peacefully while being distracted by the kids playing nearby the riverbank. She was surprised to find Okita and Kamui sitting on the bench while getting pretty well along with each other. But even though they had spent their time talking about their favorite, dangerous hobbies, they weren't exactly friends either. Okita had never been good with making friends while Kamui had never thought of getting one.

But however, this guy, was a lot like himself and Takasugi. A killer.

* * *

For the subsequent days, Kamui had gone out more often, much to everyone's surprise.

Ever since he had met Okita, he couldn't put that strange boy off his mind. Well, anyone probably couldn't forget about Okita after they met him but it was a completely different case for Kamui. He didn't fear him or anything but he had grown an interest in him. Okita Sougo interests him more than Takasugi Shinnsuke (that bastard). Often, Kamui would find himself sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and picturing Okita Sougo in his mind with a smile on his lips. Usually, this would mean a death flag for anyone but Gintoki had a feeling that it wasn't that simple. After all, Kamui just had to tell him something he would rather not know.

"I told him that I'm going to make a move on him and he pulled out a bazooka on me," Kamui said cheerfully.

"Um… you do realize that he wasn't just playing with you, right? And why would you make a move on him? How many days had it been only since you've just met him? It has only been a commercial break ever since you two first talked!"

"It was intended as a joke but now it seems fun to do it."

"Keep it as a joke! I'd rather you do that!" Gintoki snapped back before settling back down on the seat. "That guy is no simpleton. He could blast your head off if he feels like it. Sougo doesn't hold back like normal people does. He's worse than Kagura going hungry for a week."

Kamui narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Why not? It's been awhile since I'm allowed some fun. And I promise not to kill anyone."

"Oi, weren't you saying that you were going to make a move on him? People usually does this sort of thing when they're in love, not for fun!"

"But Mami said that love can only be found in bed."

Right, how could he forget how Kamui and Kagura were brought to this world.

"Don't tell me you're trying to bed him! Having the both of you in this town is bad enough and we don't need your spawns running around. No wait, both of you are men so there won't be any spawns but what if that MPREG thing really do exist? Someone behind all this would just come up with a shitty explanation that Yato men could give birth and Kamui would get pregnant! The next thing we know is that we will be fighting over that demon baby's name and it'll be something like Kago!"

"What is this about me getting pregnant?" Kamui gave him a chilling smile. "I'll kill you."

"Besides, there is no way that Sougo would give in. That guy is either spending his time torturing other people or trying to kill that Hijikata bastard."

"Hijikata?" Kamui asked curiously.

"Yeah. He always seemed pretty obsessed about going after him. I wouldn't blame him since I hate that bastard too. Anyway, trying to gain Sougo's attention is out of the question. He has too many things to do to bother with this sort of thing. You'd have a better chance making out with Ta-oi, where are you going?"

Kamui turned his head back and smiled. "Kill Hijikata."

-x-

Okita really had to wonder how everything became like this.

First of all, he and Hijikata were just having their usual break at the vending machine. Just when he was getting close to sticking his sword into his ass, Kamui showed up in the middle of nowhere and announced that he was going to kill the demon commander. Although Okita would be more than welcoming to anyone who was after Hijikata's head, he wondered what Hijikata had done to make the Yato boy kill him. Didn't Kagura say that his psychotic brother promised not to harm anyone on Earth and that his thirst for fighting was cut down?

"Sougo! Don't just stand there, do something!" Hijikata ordered as he dodged another punch that could end up with him being like that hole in the wall.

"Sorry, Hijikata-san. I think I'll sit out today so have fun with China-nii," Okita called back.

"You bastard!" Hijikata growled.

"You're strong, aren't you? So stop running away and fight me," Kamui ordered.

Except, Hijikata couldn't find a reason to!

"Damn you," Hijikata cursed and drew his blade. At the same time, Kamyu's eyes widened in excitement and a smirk grew on his lips. "He is just as bad as you are!" he shouted as he fought back against the rampaging Yato boy.

Soon, something flew towards them and Kamui immediately jumped away.

BOOM!

"…I missed again," Okita cursed.

"You were trying to kill me again?!" Hijikata shouted back.

"That was close," Kamui said with a smile.

"Tch, I don't have time for this. I need to get back to work," Hijikata grumbled and kept his sword. He turned towards Kamui who was smiling down at him and shook his head. Okita had really gotten himself a weird friend. "I'll play with you next time."

Okita stared at Hijikata's back as the demon commander made his way back to the Shinsengumi's headquarter. "Why were you trying to kill him? Not that I'm complaining."

"I was bored," Kamui said simply and jumped down to the spot beside Okita. "Have you thought about it?"

"Thought of what?"

"What I said before."

_Kamui leaned his face closer towards Okita. "You're interesting. I think I'll start making a move on you."_

"I'll kill you."

Kamui chuckled in amusement. "You know, I don't think I've had anyone saying that to me in this way before."

"You better start getting used to it if you keep this up. Cut it out with the joke, I don't have a very good sense of humor."

"What if I said that it wasn't a joke?"

"Then I'll stab a lighted candle into your (censored beep)."

Kamui had to laugh at that. This boy was becoming even more interesting. Maybe normal people wouldn't find this funny but Kamui found it enticing. Not the stabbing part but how Okita had said it such a way that made him seemed even more inviting. Anyone would've agreed if someone said Kamui was one hell of a weird person. The more Okita refused his advances, the more Kamui wanted to make him see it his way.

"You're getting more irresistible," Kamui said dryly.

"Say that again and I'll really do it."

"Let's see you try it after I do this." The Yato boy leaned forward and pressed his lips against Okita's before pulling away for a split second.

The area they were in soon became a battlefield.

* * *

A few weeks later…

Okita was walking through the park at night after finishing half of his work. He was occupied with Kamui lately who could appear out of nowhere to either kiss him or 'make a move on him'. In retaliation, Okita's answer was always his bazooka along with an unamused reply of, "Go to hell and suck their lava". He expected Kagura's brother to be as persistent as the sister is. Even though they were similar as siblings, they do have their differences too.

Kamui wouldn't hesitate to do anything no matter what it'll trigger. He wasn't afraid of killing anyone except that now he had become better, he tried to stick with his promise more. He was definitely more caring and protective of Kagura but it'll take someone with a good pair of eyes to see it. He always have that childish, gleeful smile on his face in contrast to Okita's seemingly innocent poker-face expression he always carried. People who didn't know about Okita's sadism often called him attractive until they found out or experienced the worse out of the boy. However for Kamui, he knew how Okita was like and continued to pester him.

"Earth is really pretty, isn't it?"

Speak of the devil.

Okita turned his head to find Kamui with another woman.

"Yes it is but our homeland is better," the woman spoke.

"Perhaps but my sister likes it here. And I think I might start getting used to it too, Airi."

"I don't see the reason. This place is crawling with weak humans and the air here is dry too," Airi remarked dryly. "I still don't see why you insisted on having me to look at this place. Our families expected us to plan our wedding."

Wait, what?

"Ah, that could wait," Kamui replied uncaringly. "I just mostly wanted you to meet Kagura."

"I already have."

"So why not stay around for a little more? There's plenty of time for us before we return," Kamui suggested with a smile.

Airi glanced away while blushing slightly. "I suppose we could."

"You seemed tired so sit here for a bit." Kamui motioned to the bench and before Airi could open her mouth to protest, Kamui gave her another charming smile. "I'll be back soon, I promise. So stay here until I'm back, okay?"

"O-okay."

When Kamui walked into the bush that Okita was hiding in, he found himself on the verge of death when a sword was placed against his neck.

"You have a lot of guts," Okita said darkly.

"Oh? What is this about? I didn't expect you to be jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't jealous. I just don't like it when people play around like that," Okita simply said.

Kamui glanced at him from the corner of his eyes playfully. "Play around? With who? You or her?"

"Her, obviously."

"You don't seemed to be the kind who would care about something like this."

"Surprise, surprise. I just wanted to have another reason for you to stop pestering me all the damn time. If you're going back to your home to marry then hurry up and do it. Stop wasting your time and my life for your crazy entertainment. I'll kill you," Okita threatened.

Kamui grinned and turned around while ignoring the small shift of the blade. He took a step towards Okita and tilted his chin up with his finger while the brunette looked at him with a passive gaze and threatening eyes. Warning alarms were flashing everywhere in his mind but Kamui ignored it.

"You're pretty adorable when you're jealous." Even though the blade suddenly found its way back against Kamui's neck, the Yato boy continued. "That girl was sent by the clan to have us in an arranged marriage. Of course I'm not going to agree to something as stupid as that but those idiots couldn't understand what I say so I have to show them instead. Killing was a better option but Kagura wouldn't have me do that so Gintoki suggested an act."

"Tell danna that his suggestion was crap," Okita said and finally sheathed his sword. "Good luck finding someone."

"I found you," Kamui said cheerfully and grabbed Okita's hand.

Okita's right eyebrow twitched in irritation and turned around to snap at him, only to find a pair of soft lips against his. His brown-red eyes narrowed when Kamui's hand was pushing the back of his head so that he couldn't break away from him. His sword had also disappeared when Okita reached for it only to find that Kamui had quickly took it without him noticing. This guy was good and not in a kissing sense.

"Play along with me," Kamui said softly after breaking the kiss and pulled him along.

Okita could see his serious expression before his irritating smile returned. What was with that guy? Okita thought as he wiped his lips with his sleeve while looking at their clasped hands in wonder. Only Kamui noticed the blush on Okita's cheeks.

"Kamui? Who is this?" Airi asked when the two came into view.

"This is my bride. Tell the elders that they can find another sp*rm donor for more kids," Kamui replied.

Okita immediately looked at him with a murderous gaze. "Bride?"

"What is this? I've never heard of this. Stop playing around, Kamui. We have to go back and have our wedding," Airi snapped and made a move to grab Kamui's free hand but was swatted away easily. "What's wrong with you?"

"Go away. I'm not agreeing to this stupid marriage."

Airi looked between them in angrily and narrowed her eyes. "The elders will definitely not let this go. No matter how strong you are, their words are always the laws. Just by doing this, you're going against law itself," she pointed out.

"Tch, you irritating woman," Okita muttered and stared down at her with a sadistic expression. "Go back and suck on your mom's (censored beep)."

"What a foul man! You're seriously picking him over me?" Airi demanded. "And my mother does not have that thing, idiot!"

"Get over it already, you annoying woman," Kamui said as he stared her down with his murderous expression.

"I-I'm definitely not letting this go!" Airi swore and stormed away from the both of them in fright and anger.

When the girl was finally out of sight, Okita turned around and wrapped his hands around Kamui's neck. "I don't recall agreeing to be your damn bride. Take it back or I'll (censored beep) your (censored beep) until China doesn't recognize you."

"You still played along even after that," Kamui pointed out while chuckling.

"Nothing irritates me more than a brainless woman."

"Right," Kamui said dryly and removed Okita's hand from his neck but didn't release his hands from his. "Looks like I have to give you a reward for playing along with me."

"I'll be expecting your corpse in a few days."

"Something better than that."

"Hijikata-san's corpse?"

"That would only be one of it," Kamui reassured and pulled Okita along again with a cheerful smile.

Okita could only find himself compelling a little more willingly than before when Kamui brought the both of them to an inn. This person couldn't be seriously trying to…

His thoughts were broken off when Kamui gave the innkeeper a polite bow and made their way into one of the rooms. What was he doing? Okita felt tempted to draw his sword and cut Kamui into pieces but something invisible had restricted his movements until they arrived at the room. It was then Okita finally took action and grabbed Kamui's wrist in a vice-grip which wasn't as friendly as Kamui initiated it.

"What are you planning?" he asked dangerously.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Pretty much so but I'm ignoring it."

"So you're not going to deny it," Kamui said in amusement and pushed Okita down in a ready-made futon. The brunette narrowed his eyes and tried to kick him away but to no avail. During the process, Kamui had somehow trapped his hands in his own and was straddling his waist. "Relax. I won't do anything until you agree to it."

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

Kamui stared into his eyes as Okita returned the favor challengingly. Afterwards, Kamui's body began to shake and Okita could hear his chuckles filling the room. What was so funny? Or has this guy finally snapped? Okita better reach out for his sword before he started going really crazy on him.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Kamui asked in amusement and flopped down onto the spot beside him. The futon was made for one but it's possible for two if they struggle. "I just wanted to stay here, nothing more."

"Why did you drag me along too?" Okita demanded.

"Mami once said that her love with my useless, bald papi was found in the bed. I wanted to try it."

Okita looked at him as if he was stupid. "I think your mami meant it in a different way."

"Of course I know that," Kamui retorted. "But this feels pretty nice too."

The both of them laid on the futon without a word while Kamui didn't release Okita's hand from his. Okita felt creeped out but it was not because he was afraid of Kamui. This whole thing was so foreign to him that it was sending chills up his spine. Their relationship was strange which even Okita couldn't comprehend it. To outsiders, it seemed like a one-sided love but Kamui hadn't displayed an exaggerated amount of affections like an admirer would. All he did was bother him and 'made a move on him' in a way that no one could tell if he was serious about it. Similarly, Okita couldn't imagine himself as an admirer either.

The both of them were confused.

Kamui was just as bad at the topic was Okita was which made everything awkward when it came to trying to understand.

How did this kind of feeling come about? Why now? Why not any other people?

It was weird.

The more they tried to understand, the more confused they got. Kamui simply stopped trying to make logic out of it and continued teasing Okita while the brunette shoved those feelings away and rejected them completely. In the end, the both of them didn't know how to deal with it. But that was normal to them.

"You're strange. You don't look the kind who would be in love with anyone," Okita said in a passive tone.

"I could say the same to you," Kamui retorted with a grin.

"Heh. I guess I can continue playing along for one night," Okita mumbled.

"Is that an invitation?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

Kamui chose not to respond to that and took action instead. He lifted himself up while not separating their clasped hands and used his free hand to grab onto Okita's shoulder before kissing him on the lips for the second time of the day. Okita, true to his words, closed his eyes and went along with the kiss while ignoring the unexplainable emotions surfacing in his mind. Yes, it was definitely strange to kiss another man. And he wasn't used to being treated so gently as though he was a porcelain doll. In fact, he hated it. His other hand suddenly shot up to grab the front of Kamui's shirt and yanked him down roughly.

"Aren't you an eager one?" Kamui asked in amusement.

"I just don't like having someone looking down on me."

Kamui shook his head and looked down at him with a predator grin. "You wouldn't be able to take it if I were to go on full force."

"Since when do you care about that? Had danna changed you that far for you to act gentle too?" Okita asked and smirked.

"I'm just telling the truth. It wouldn't be fun anymore if you were to break so soon."

"I'm not going to break, dumbass. Keep going and I'll stop this completely," Okita insisted.

"You don't really listen, do you?" Kamui murmured.

"Neither do you."

The Yato boy pursed his lips together and it took a single second before he finally leaned down again and captured Okita's lips in a more heated kiss. It was nothing Okita couldn't handle. On the contrary to what people thinks, he was a lot resistant and stronger than he looked. The hand on the brunette's shoulder left it's place and settled with his chin with the thumb wiping off the saliva that formed on the corner of his mouth.

So many questions appeared in their minds but they chose to ignore it.

They were enjoying this so why would they let anything else make them hesitate?

Even though they were fully clothed, they could feel each other's warmth on the tip of their skin when they came into contact. Kamui didn't limit his lips to Okita's own as he attacked Okita's neck afterwards, making the younger man (by only a month and seven days) shut his eyes while suppressing the moan that threatened to escape from his lips. It felt ticklish and it left Okita panting softly from having resisting his cries for so long.

The night went on until the both of them were worn out, something that was considered rare because of their stamina.

In the morning, Okita woke up to find himself within Kamui's protective arms while the both of them were fully clothed.

_Just how did everything turned out this way? _Okita thought curiously as he looked at Kamui who was starting to stir from his sleep.

Kamui yawned softly and peered down at the brunette. He gave him his usual bright smile and said, "Good morning, my panting puppy."

"Go and suck on some shitty mayonnaise," Okita grumbled and buried his face against the other's chest.

Yes, they found the strangest love in bed.

* * *

I have to admit too that I'm not the best at writing romance in a one shot since I'm usually a slow-paced person when it comes to this. OTL Nevertheless, I hope it turned out well -glances around nervously- Review, yeah? :D


End file.
